Flashing Realisation
by Melira
Summary: Whatever Detective Eddie Thawne had thought who the man behind the Flash's mask really was, it hadn't even been near the truth. Eddie's POV at the end of 01x17, "Tricksters". One-Shot.


_Disclaimer:  
First of all - Ha, I didn't forget about it. For once...  
Second - I don't own anything Flash-related._

* * *

"Detective", the man in the red suit said. And at the very first moment, the first instant, it seemed perfectly normal to hear this voice. It belonged here, in this lab and with Joe next to it. It took Eddie's brain a second to make the connection, or rather to realise that there shouldn't be one.

This couldn't be. The man standing in front of him was the Flash, the debatable hero who nowadays roamed the streets of Central City. But the voice belonged to the inhabitant of this very lab, one of CCPD's CSI's, his partner's foster son, his girlfriend's childhood companion, his friend. It belonged to Barry Allen.

Eddie didn't even notice his mouth was standing agape, his mind was too preoccupied to process anything but the meaning of what he was seeing and even that it couldn't fully grasp. This had to be a trick, right? A set-up to make fun of him. But he had heard the Flash rushing in with that whooshing sound he made, accompanied by a gush of wind. And the suit was definitely the same Eddie had seen out on the streets. A replica this good would cost a fortune, far more than a joke on his expense was worth. But it was still more believable than the alternative. There was no way the clumsy, always late, socially awkward, nerdy young man could be what was supposed to be a superhero. It simply couldn't be.

Ever since Eddie had finally seen proof of the Flash's existence, he had pictured him as a nameless, faceless guy. Someone who just existed but didn't have a life outside what was visible to everyone. Kinda like a celebrity you knew from TV but never thought of as a real person with feelings, memories, relationships and an every day life. And even if his conscious mind was telling him that, of course, there had to be a real person behind that red mask, he had a hard time believing it. Especially when apparently that person was someone he knew and trusted.

The man in front of him slowly raised his hands and pulled back the mask. Underneath it was indeed the insecure looking face of Barry Allen. The young man lifted his gaze until he met Eddie's but he was too shocked to react at all.

Memories came rushing back at him. How at first he had argued he didn't believe in what he couldn't see and how shortly after he was thrown across the street by a raging, red-clad monster. Afterwards he had heard that the Flash hadn't been himself at the time but that hadn't made the experience any nicer. Quite the opposite, in fact. The mere thought that this over-powered creature could lose its sense for what was wrong, right and appropriate so easily sent shivers down Eddie's back. He had gotten his taskforce approved by Captain Singh after that but before he could achieve anything with it, he had gotten to see the Flash in a new light. The flashing red light of the man in yellow, to be precise. And the man Eddie had believed to be a reckless vigilante had saved their lives and proven he may was a hero after all.

Eddie remembered how Joe had told him about the existence of so-called Meta-Humans, people with extraordinary talents, most of them using them for the wrong means. And about how the Flash did everything in his power to stop them. It hadn't been easy, but Eddie had managed to alter his look on the Scarlet Speedster and had even started to accept him as one of the good guys rather than a menace.

What he had needed days for back then, his brain now had to accomplish in seconds. He didn't just have to accept the Flash as a true hero, but as his friend. A guy he thought he knew but obviously didn't. Who had kept one of the biggest secrets imaginable from everyone. Apart from Joe, it seemed.

A thought occurred to him, worrying, almost disturbing. Iris hadn't known, had she? Was this the reason she had so persistently told everyone the Flash was real and a hero? Because he was her best friend? But no, that couldn't be, it simply couldn't. He would never be able to trust her again if she had. He searched his memory for evidence she hadn't. All those times she had wondered out loud who might hide behind the mask, they couldn't have been faked, could they? And when the Flash had attacked him, afterwards she had approved of his taskforce. If she had known it was Barry then, he would have noticed something between the two of them in their normal lives, too, wouldn't he? No, deep down he was sure, Iris was as oblivious as he was. Or had been until moments ago.

He barely noticed getting up, his mouth still slightly open, in an attempt to feel less helpless. Sitting there, completely overwhelmed with that ... that man who was more than a man in front of him, unconsciously made him feel intimidated, vulnerable even.

His brain tried once again to bring together his friend Barry Allen and the man called the Flash. And as improbable, impossible it had seemed at first, it started to make sense now. Barry had fallen into a coma the day of the particle accelerator explosion after being struck by lightning, so he had probably been affected by whatever had been released into the atmosphere that night. The remaining members of S.T.A.R. Labs had taken him into their care, and only weeks ago had Eddie seen both the Flash and his antagonist just there, in the supposedly shut down building. Barry had woken up nine months after the incident, only days before the first sightings of what was referred to as "the Streak" back then. Eddie had never made the connections – who would? – but in retrospective, it made sense. And it even explained Barry's constant absences and sometimes hurried leavings. Hell, it even explained the rip in the punching bag. The incident had almost gotten lost in Eddie's memory, but now it seemed like the last puzzle piece, the last bit of evidence that closed the chain and made the case strong enough for prosecution.

Barry Allen was the Flash. Even if he wouldn't have the physical evidence right in front of him, Eddie would be sure of it. What didn't mean he wouldn't have a hard time fully realizing what all that meant...

Suddenly, Joe's voice sounded from behind him and pulled Eddie back to the present. He had completely forgotten about the older man's presence.

"Eddie, we need your help."

And the man in front of him nodded solemnly.

* * *

 _A/N: Aaaaand another new fandom for me. I just don't seem to be able to stay with one or even two. Or three, or five, ... It's horrible! But oh well, who cares, right?  
So, this is my take at the few seconds at the end of "Tricksters" (1x17) when Eddie finally gets to know who the Flash really is. Hope you liked it! Maybe you could tell me if you agree with my interpretation of Eddie's thoughts and feelings or if you think I'm totally wrong. I'd like to hear whatever your opinion is!  
And last but not least, as always: I'm not a native speaker, so please, if you found mistakes, tell me about them! I can't get better if no one teaches me...  
_


End file.
